GettingMarried
by gingerry
Summary: Tak pernah dibayangkan jika ini menjadi hari pernikahan Pansy Parkinson dengan seseorang yang tak pernah disangkanya akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya.


**Halo.... ini fanfic perdana gw. Harry Potter x Pansy Parkinson. Pairing yang ga disangka-sangka sama semua orang, bukan begitu? Yep, karena gw suka banget sama pairing ini sejak gw mulai mendalami pairing fanon. Gw pecinta berat Dramione, dan gw fans Dua Sisi-nya Apocrief. *lirik-lirik apo*. So...**

**Disclaimer : semua kecuali ide cerita bukan milik gw. Kudos buat tante JK Rowling**

**

* * *

  
**

Pansy berdiri di depan cermin memandang setiap detil gaun yang melingkar di tubuhnya dengan perasaan yang tak menentu. Gaun _empire_ berwarna biru salem dan dihiasai oleh ornamen bunga _pansy_ yang berwarna merah muda, hijau, putih dan kuning yang tersebar dengan apiknya dari ujung gaun sampai didepan dadanya memberi kesan bahwa musim panas akan tiba.

Matanya menelusuri dari ujung gaunnya sampai ke lehernya. Tepat disana kalung berwarna hijau emerald tergantung cantik. Pansy tertawa kecil. Dia mengingat ketika tiba-tiba seuntai kalung terlingkar di lehernya saat dia tengah asyik membuat teh di dapur di suatu pagi.

"_Janggut Merlin!" seru Pansy saat tiba-tiba benda dingin melingkar di lehernya. "Kau membuatku terkejut!" Pansy meletakkan tekonya dan memutar tubuhnya menatap mata hijau lelaki itu._

"_Happy birthday, Pans." Lelaki itu mencium pangkal rahangnya. Pansy tersenyum karena dua hal. Pertama karena kejutan yang diberikan kekasihnya dan kedua, karena kekasihnya tahu dimana letak kiss-spot favoritnya._

_Pansy melepaskan kalungnya._

_"Hei, kenapa kau lepas?"_

_"Aku hanya memeriksa," Pansy memegang ujung kalungnya dan menggantungkannya di udara. "Waw, kalung. Aku tak pernah kepikiran untuk mempunyai kalung seperti ini. Benar-benar mencengangkan. Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan mentalku alih-alih kau lupa ulang tahunku." Pansy melirik ke arah kekasihnya dengan pandangan puas._

_"Kenapa kau pikir akuakan lupa?" lelaki itu menatap Pansy dengan pandangan sebal. Tangannya terlipat di dada._

_"Well, karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kementrianmu? Sibuk menyelamatkan orang dan membasmi sihir gelap, seperti yang kau lakukan dulu."_

_"Hei, jangan mengungkit masa lalu. Kalau kau tak suka kembalikan kalungnya." lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya, meminta kalung itu diletakkan pada permukaan tangannya yang kosong. Pansy menjulurkan lidahnya pada lelaki itu._

_"Tidak kau sudah memberikannya padaku." ujar Pansy._

_"Keterlaluan. Setidaknya kau berterimakasih padaku." Tangannya yang tadi terulur kempali terlipat didadanya. Tapi matanya masih memandang Pansy dengan sebal. Pansy memainkan kalungnya, mengigit bibir bawahnya dan menimbang-nimbang._

_"Hanya dengan kalung ini bagaimana aku bisa berterimakasih, sepertinya kau harus memberikan--"_

_Lelaki itu menghentikan ocehan Pansy dengan mencium lembut bibir Pansy. Pansy bisa merasakan dirinya tersenyum ketika bibir mereka masih saling menempel. Pansy menarik bibirnya, menghentikan ciuman itu._

_"Kau begitu keras kepala hanya untuk mendengarku mengucapkan terimakasih." ujar Pansy. Lelaki itu hanya menunjukkan wajah puasnya pada Pansy seketika itu Pansy memeluknya, "Terimakasih, _dear_. Kupikir koleksi anting-antingku akan punya teman baru."_

Pansy memegang bandul yang tergantung di kalung yang dipakainya. Memang benar, dirinya menyukai bandul huruf P berwarna hijau yang dipakainya. Kalung itu bagaikan penyempurna gaun musim-seminya dan mata hazelnya. Kalung dengan warna yang sama dengan warna asramanya dan juga mata kekasihnya. Rambutnya pun disanggul dan dihias rangkaian daun mistletoe. Dia benar-benar merasa seperti kupu-kupu. Kecuali tanpa sayap, dan rasanya dia tak perlu memakai sayap, karena hari ini membuat dirinya bisa terbang tanpa sayap.

Pintu dibelakangnya menjeblak terbuka.

"Oh Draco, bisakah kau membuka pintu tanpa menendangnya. Aku bisa mati karena terkejut."

"Aku tak menendangnya. Kau saja yang hanyut dengan perasaanmu." Draco berjalan mendekat ke arah Pansy. "Kau cantik." Draco menatap Pansy dari ujung rambutnya sampai ujung gaunnya.

Pansy tertawa.

"Selama dua puluh tahun ini baru kali ini aku mendengar pujian itu dari bibirmu. Kau terlambat Draco. Aku memang sudah cantik dari dulu."

"Ha. Baiklah, terserah kau Nona Narsis." Draco membalasnya dengan ejekan dan Pansy hanya berseringai.

"Duduk sini disebelahku." Draco menarik tangan Pansy dan mengajaknya duduk disebelahnya. Diatas sofa merah di ruangan itu. Draco merangkul pundak Pansy. Pansy hanya menatap Draco heran.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Apa kau yakin akan menikahi lelaki itu?"

"Seyakin dirimu saat kau memutuskan berpacaran dengan si gadis Muggle-born itu." Pansy menjawabnya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Jaga ucapanmu Pans," Draco memberi peringatan kepada Pansy. Bukan dengan nada marah, tapi sebaliknya.

"Kau sendiri yang menanyakan hal itu padaku. Memang kau siapa? Ayahku?"

"Tidak, hanya saja... dia..." Draco tidak menuntaskan jawabannya. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari Pansy.

"Akhirnya kau tahu rasanya saat aku mengetahuimu jalan dengan Granger." Pansy menginterupsi jawaban Draco yang belum tuntas. Atau memang sengaja tidak dituntaskan, karena Pansy tahu maksudnya.

"Tapi ini beda Pans, kau akan menikahinya. Kau akan menikahi si kepala besar itu."

"Apa itu juga sama artinya dengan : Aku berpacaran dengan Granger bukan hal yang serius? Jangan sampai Granger mendengarnya."

"Perlu kau tahu, aku serius soal Granger. Dan saat ini aku cuma meyakinkan dirimu saja, mungkin saja si keparat-berkacamata itu memberimu ramuan amortentia dan menghasutmu untuk menikahinya."

"Ya ampun Draco. Aku yakin seyakin-yakinnya. Aku yakin seperti halnya Hermione pertama kali naik sapu terbang saat kau suruh. Aku yakin seperti halnya si hantu Nick-Kepala-Nyaris-Putus mengikuti kontes potong kepala. Aku yakin Draco!" Pansy berseru. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Draco matanya menatap Draco dengan tatapan kombinasi antara putus-asa dan bahagia.

Pandangan Draco berpindah dari mata hazel itu ke genggaman Pansy yang terasa begitu erat... dan yakin. Dan dia mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Sekarang aku tenang ternyata kau tak diapa-apakan olehnya. Kalau kutahu ternyata dia memakai cara licik agar kau menikahinya akan kubuat hidungnya bengkok sampai _healer_ terkemuka di St. Mungo tak akan bisa mengembalikan bentuknya."

"Sudah cukup ocehanmu Draco?"

Suara dibalik pintu membuat Pansy dan Draco memalingkan kepalanya kearah pintu.

"Kupikir kau sekarang sedikit seperti Ron dengan mengoceh aneh seperti itu ("Jangan samakan aku dengan si Redhead itu, Granger!"). Kalau memang ocehanmu belum selesai cepat selesaikan karena sekarang Pansy harus keluar. Pengantin pria sudah menunggu di altar. Dan dia menunggumu juga disana,_ best-man_."

Draco berdiri dan berjalan ke arah perempuan itu. "Aku sudah selesai, _miss know-it-all_," Hermione mengendus kesal. Tapi sebelum Hermione melancarkan serangan balik Draco sudah menutup mulutnya dengan bibirnya.

"Hey! ini acaraku. Kalau kalian ingin meneruskannya lakukanlah setelah acara selesai." Pansy menyela ciuman Draco dan Hermione sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia sudah cukup bosan dengan pemandangan itu.

Draco keluar dari ruangan itu setelah melempar pandangan kau-iri-pada-kami ke arah Pansy. Dan Hermione hanya menatap Pansy malu-malu sambil mengulurkan sebuket bunga ke arah Pansy.

"Baiklah Pansy. Ini buketnya dan saatnya kau keluar."

* * *

Lelaki itu berdiri di altar. Memakai setelan jas berwarna senada dengan gaun yang dipakai Pansy. Pansy mengeluh sendiri saat berjalan gugup ke altar sembari memegang buketnya. Dia mengeluh warna jasnya sedikit pucat dan terasa aneh jika dipakai Harry. Ya ampun, kenapa dia harus memilih warna biru sih?

Ya. Harry Potter. Anak lelaki, ralat, Lelaki Yang Menyelamatkan Nyawa Banyak Manusia. Lelaki yang disebut Draco si kepala besar. Lelaki yang berdiri di altar, yang akan menikahinya pagi ini. Senyum tak bisa lepas dari wajah lelaki berkacamata itu. Draco yang berdiri disebelahnya tersenyum juga saat menatap Pansy berjalan menuju altar. Sepertinya dia sudah lupa bahwa dia berdiri di sebelah Harry. Entah kenapa Draco masih sebal pada Harry, padahal dia tahu Harry adalah sahabat dan orang yang berarti bagi Hermione. Mencintai seseorang juga berarti mencintai orang lain, dalam arti yang benar-benar penting baginya. Contohnya, Pansy menyukai Hermione karena Hermione adalah orang yang penting bagi Harry. Dan entah kenapa Harry malah memilih Draco sebagai mempelai pria. Pansy melirik kursi undangan, dan dia hanya mendapati wajah Lavender yang menggendong anak kecil berambut merah. Dia dengar dari Harry kalau Ron akan terlambat datang dan sangat meminta maaf pada sahabatnya karena tidak bisa menjadi _best-man_. Satu-satunya alternatif adalah Draco, itupun karena Hermione yang menyuruh.

Pansy menaiki tanggal altar. Tangan Harry terulur menunggu tangan Pansy. Tangan itu, tangan yang pertama kali membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi setelah terakhir kali dia sakit hati karena dikhianati mantan-calon suaminya. Tangan itu yang mendekapnya disaat dia membutuhkan cinta dan merasa sepi. Tangan itu yang selalu memeluknya tiba-tiba dari belakang dan tangan itu yang memegang pipinya saat dia akan mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Pansy. Tangan itu yang selalu menghangatkannya.

Dirinya tidak percaya dia akan menikah dengan Harry. Setidak percayanya saat Draco bilang dia pacaran dengan Hermione. (Kapan dua orang itu akan menikah omong-omong?). Dan dia tidak percaya dia akan cepat mencintai Harry. Dan dia tidak percaya dia akan berdiri saat ini bersamanya.

Well, kita tak bisa percaya dengan cepatnya cinta datang, bukan? Setidaknya begitu, pikir Pansy.

Pansy tersenyum cemas kearah Harry. Tangannya sudah menjawab uluran tangan Harry, dan dia berdiri tepat di sisinya, rasa cemas itu hilang seketika saat Harry menatapnya dengan seribu makna dibalik matanya yang hijau dan berkata,

"Kau siap Pansy? Aku siap dengan sepenuh hati."

*fin*

----

**an. :**

**Kalo suka klik review dibawah ini :)**


End file.
